The story of Aang and Katara
by doc boy
Summary: My version of Legend of Kora. A version much happier than the original and one that focuses on Aang and Katara's love and relationship...
1. Chapter 1

The story of Aang and Katara

I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Avatar the legend of Kora

Before I begin I would like to clarify a few things. For a long time I was against watching legend of Kora because I didn't like the fact of seeing Aang and Katara getting old and dying. But recently temptation got the better of me and I watched the first two episodes which I regret doing. While I admit the show has potential it hurt me not only to see my favorite characters age and die and it also hurt me to see how their world has changed. In this show they cars, blimps and radios. And as cheesy as it sounds I didn't like that because I liked the old show better because without the modernization the show is more quaint, has more of a charm and more innocence. So it made me sad to see how the show ended up the way it did. So since the one thing I liked about the show is seeing Aang and Katara happily marry and raise a family, that's what I will focus on as well as their romance in this story which is going to be my version of legend of Kora without all the bad stuff. Now that I got my emotions and intentions clear we can start with the story…

Thank you

Aang stood on the porch and gazed at the sunset. To his joy and relief the war was finally over and the good guys have one. As he was looking at the orange sky in front of him Katara was walking towards him from inside the tea shop. She stood beside him and he turned to look at her as he smiled. He saw that she was smiling too and that she was blushing. Without any words she pulled him into a warm embrace and hugged my lovingly. Once parted they gazed into each other's eyes as Katara leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aang's lips for the first time. The kiss sent happiness and pleasure through thir bodies as Katara wrapped her arms around her beloved Aang's neck as the kiss deepened. They kissed with as much love and passion as they could gather from their hearts until the need for air was unavoidable and they parted with their lips merely centimeters away from each other. They gazed into each other eyes, cheeks red with blush and just stood there and stared for a couple of seconds before Katara brought Aang into another hug and rocked him in her arms

"I love you Aang. I'm so proud of you…" she said happily

"I love you too Katara. With all my heart…" said the boy and they both smiled. They separated from the hug and stood beside each other on the balcony and gazed at the sunset while holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Katara scooted closer and rested her head on Aang's shoulder as the sun made its way to the bottom of the horizon and Aang sighed with content…

That night the gang camped out on a grassy hill and before long it was bedtime.

Sokka, Suki and Toph have yet to learn about the new couple but have sensed that the two were being more affectionate than usual. Toph made herself a tent using earth bending and went straight to sleep while Suki and Sokka slept beside each other in their sleeping bags. Once everyone else was asleep Aang and Katara crawled into their sleeping bags and cuddled up together as they slowly drifted to sleep…

The next morning the new couple slept in and the other three woke up to find an adorable looking sight of Aang and Katara cuddled in each other's arms in their sleeping bags. Katara's head was resting on Aang's shoulder and Aang head his arm around her shoulder as his head rested on hers. Suki and Sokka smiled at the sight as they understood what happened

"It's about time don't you think?" whispered Suki as to not wake them up

"Yeah. I'm glad they finally found happiness and realized their feelings for each other…"

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" asked Toph

"Aang and Katara are a couple now. They finally realized their feelings for each other…" explained Sokka

Toph's eyes widened in realization

"Oh. That's great news. Good for them…" she smiled and turned to look at the sleeping couple

"Way to go tiwnkletows…" she said softly

The young lovers slept through breakfast and before long it was lunch time. Only then did the two youngsters wake up from their sleep. Katara opened her eyes to find Aang's arm wrapped around her shoulder and his head resting on her own. She blushed at intimacy of the situation as she sighed with content as she looked at the clouds above.

The first thing that registered in Aang's mind when he woke up was the scent of Katara's hair. A scent so beautiful he could get drunk from it. A scent that resembled a mixture of wild flowers and raspberries. He lifted his head to see Katara looking up at the sky and then at him. She smiled at him as he smiled back. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips

"Good morning Katara…"

"Good morning… Aangy…" she said as she giggled at the nickname which made him blush slightly. Aang placed his head back on hers as they remained cuddled in each other's arms as they watched the sky above them. The sun was shining, the weather was warm and there was a slight breeze which blew on the grass around them. A beautiful day for a beautiful moment as this. It was a fragile moment and they did not want to ruin it so they just remained in each other's arms cuddled up lovingly as the day and clouds above passed them by…

To be continued…

I hope you like it so far. Since I didn't like legend of Kora I wanted to write my version of what happens to Aang and Katara where they live happily ever after only without aging and dying.

Reviews would be most appreciated…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 fun

Chapter 2 fun

Before I begin I would like to explain one more thing. In the previews chapter I mentioned that Katara kissed Aang on the porch for the first time. I've received some feedback saying that it was the third case. Well I wanted to explain that it is the first one because I said it was the first time because Katara was the one kissing Aang. Not the other way around so that makes it the first time she kisses him. I just wanted to explain that…

Aang and Katara cuddled up together on the grass while looking at the sky. Suddenly their view was obscured by a tall long haired figure.

"Looks like somebody's having a good time…" she teased and looked at them. The young couple blushed at her statement and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Good to see you two are finally together…" she said as she helped them to their feet

"It was that obvious?" asked Katara

"Well… it was pretty clear once we saw you two cuddling in your sleeping bags…" said Suki nervously while scratching her head as the two lovers exchanged nervous looks

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" she reassured them as the three walked over to the rest of the group while Aang and Katara were holding hands.

"Looks like someone's in love…" teased Sokka as Katara glared him and he laughed

"It's good to see you two finally ended up together. It's about time…" he added

"You don't mind?" Aang asked slightly surprised by his reaction

"Naw, I'm happy. I know you two would make a great couple and you will treat her well. That's all I want for my sister…"

Katara seemed touched by his words

"Thanks Sokka. That's really sweet…"

"Yeah thanks" added her new boyfriend

Later that day the couple decided to go to the lake for some quality time. So they climbed on Appa's back and with that they were off. They flew over a vast valley with a waterfall at its edge and descended to the ground. Finally Appa touched down on the grass and they got off

"Wow. What a beautiful waterfall…" said Katara as she looked at the flowing water in awe

"Hey what do you say we go for a little swim?" she asked and turned to him

"But we don't have our swimsuits"

"So what? We can swim in our underwear. There's no else here anyway…"

The thought of seeing Katara in her underwear made him blush so deeply it made his arrow more noticeable. Katara laughed at his reaction

Finally he found his voice

"Since when are you so daring?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow

"Oh I don't know… maybe since I fell in love with you… come on…" she said playfully and pulled him by the arm. Within minutes they found themselves standing in the river splashing water at each other and were laughing their hearts out.

"Hey Katara, watch this!" said Aang as he jumped high using airbending and got into the cannonball position while in midair

"No!" yelled Katara as she laughed and put her hands in front of her face to shield herself from the water as Aang dropped in which caused a wave that swept her away. She struggled to stand up and coughed loudly

"Sorry about that Katara. I didn't mean to overdo it…"

"No it's okay I'm just…" Katara stopped in mid-sentence as she made a big wave using water bending and slammed it into Aang's face as he fell on his back. Now he was coughing as his girlfriend walked up to him, leaned forward and said

"Now we're even…"she smirked as Aang smirked back

"No" he said catching her off guard as he wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her deeply. Once parted he spoke

_"Now_ we're even…" he said as Katara laughed

"You will never change will you?"

"Nope"

"Good. Don't change. I like it this way…" she smiled and kissed him again as they both leaned backwards and floated on their backs while holding hands in the river…

To be continued…

Well there was some nice fluff. Hope it wasn't too dirty for you…

Doc boy out…


	3. Chapter 3 song

Chapter 3 song

Aang and Katara sat on her bed with Katara having her back in front of Aang as he ran a comb through her soft dark hair…

Aang moved the comb down her hair over and over again like a straight line while humming a tune

"Aang?"

"Yeah?" he said softly

"What are you humming?"

"It's an air nomad song. It's folks song but it's also a song couples sing to each other"

"Does it have any words or is it just a tune?"

"No it has some words…" admitted the boy as Katara smiled shyly

"Will you share them with me?"

Aang blushed slightly and smiled shyly

"Sure…" he said and took a deep breath

_"My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows,_

_Don't be sad _

_Because in our future there's nothing bad,_

_Now that we're together_

_ Our spirits will be together forever…_

_Now that we're together we can be happy forever_

_And I assure you will be sad as never_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows_

_Don't be sad_

_ Because in our future there's nothing bad…_

_My dearest love, you will forever my love,_

_No matter what I will never hold you a grudge_

_My dearest love you will always be my love_

_For I will never hold you a grudge_

_Now that we're together,_

_We can be happy forever…_

_And now my dearest love you are a mother_

_And I will be glad to help my significant other…_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows_

_Don't be sad _

_Because in our future there's nothing bad,_

_Now that we're together_

_ Our spirits will be together forever…_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have taken our vows…"_

He lengthened the last word as if it were part of a prayer and with that it was silent

"Aang that was beautiful…" said Katara emotionally as Aang blushed slightly

"Thank you…"

"I didn't know the air nomads could be so romantic…"

Aang's blush deepened by her comment as he stopped combing her hair and lowered his head in shame

"It's not exactly a folk song…" he finally said

"What?" asked Katara slightly confused but also a little curious

"It was inspired by a folk song but this song is a song of my own. One that I wrote for you…" by now his face was so red it made him look like he was sick. Katara turned around to look at him

"You wrote that? For me?" she asked slightly shocked as she placed her hand on her chest

Aang nodded

"Yes. Just to show you how much I love you…"

Katara smiled happily and sweetly at him

"That's so sweet of you Aang… thank you…" she said happily and smiled as Aang smiled too. She scooted closer and whispered in his ear

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're my dearest too… the dearest of them all…"_ she said happily and they both smiled. They turned to face each other and were lost in each other's eyes. Without them noticing their faces slowly grew closer to each other; as if an invisible string was pulling them closer until their lips met into a blissful and wonderful contact. The kiss made their minds go numb and their senses go bezerk. They were lost in a world of happiness, compassion, love and adrenaline… they put their arms around each other's necks as the kiss continued. At a certain point katara leaned backwards as the two fell on her bed as their lips detached. And so it was that Aang was lying on the bed with his head on Katara's chest as she massaged the arrow on his head

"I love you Aang… you're the best you know that?" she beamed at him, happy to have him as her significant other

"You're the best Katara… in any way possible…" he said happily as he turned to look at her. They both smiled again and kissed briefly as Aang placed his head back on Katara's chest as she massaged his arrow, only to soon be taken away by a deep and peaceful sleep…

To be continued…

Well that was cute and fluffy. Sorry if the song didn't come out so good. It was kind of improvised. Still, I hope you like it…

Reviews are most appreciated…


	4. Chapter 4 anniversary

Chapter 4 anniversary

Aang opened his eyes to see the roof of the tent he shared with Katara. He looked to his side to look at her sleeping figure and smiled; he reached out his hand and stroked her hair as she smiled in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear

_"Happy anniversary Katara… I love you…"_ he said as he continued to caress her cheek and hair and got out of the tent. He looked around him and saw that dawn has yet to break. He looked to his right and observed the big volcano that stood there and got lost in his thoughts. A little more than a year ago he wanted to climb a volcano to obtain a special object to give to a very special person but wasn't able to. Now that he was next to a volcano he had that chance again and he couldn't pass it up. So he walked to the base of the volcano and began to climb. Within minutes his limbs burned with every time he pushed himself up a pile of rocks. An hour later he reached the top. He gazed at the mouth of the volcano and was relieved to see it was empty. He looked around for the object he was looking for and within minutes he spotted it on one of the edges of the mouth of the volcano. He picked it up and began to climb back down the mountain. By the time he got there the sun was beginning to rise. He then walked into his tent and took out a small vase and took it with him to a nearby river. He filled it up and placed the small object in the watery vase. Aang then made his way back to his tent and placed the vase in its corner. He then got back into his sleeping bag and went back to sleep. The next thing he knew he saw Katara sitting on her sleeping bag and was combing her hair while humming softly

He sat up and looked at her. He liked it when she combed her hair because he liked her hair and he enjoyed seeing her take care of it. After a few moments of silence he spoke

"Morning Katara" he said softly and the girl turned to look at him

"Morning Aang. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay. How about you?"

"I slept great"

"Good" said the boy and after a few seconds of an awkward silence he reached for the side of his bag and presented the vase

"Happy anniversary Katara…" he said happily and smiled widely. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the gift

"A panda lily…" she said with joy

"It's our first anniversary as a couple so I thought I should get you something…" said Aang shyly as he shrugged and blushed

Katara's smile widened at his words

"That's really sweet of you Aang… thank you…" she said and took the vase from his hands and inhaled the flower's scent

"It's beautiful…" she said and beamed at him with joy. She set it down beside her and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and gazed at his eyes

"This is one of the things that make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world…" she said happily into his eyes as they both smiled

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world just by having you with me…" said the boy as they both smiled happily at his remark and closed the gap between their lips. They pressed their lips against each other as they savored the moment. Aang placed his hand in Katara's hair, getting drunk from its blueberry scent as she got drunk from the happiness and excitement the kiss sent through her body. When they desperately had to breathe they separated from the kiss and leaned their heads on each other…

_"I love you…"_ said Katara softly

_"I love you too…"_ replied Aang as he kissed her again briefly

"I always will…" he said happily as they both leaned backwards and cuddled up on their sleeping bags only to soon be taken away by a happy sleep…

To be continued…

Well there's another cute fluffy chapter. I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome


End file.
